


Motorcycle Shop

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Motorcycles, someone explain to me why motorcycle sex is a tag because that is a terrible idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Sara and Leonard go looking for new bikes





	Motorcycle Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olicityville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicityville/gifts).



> Olicityville commented with: Okay okay, I loved this, and I've got a prompt (do I do those here I don't know) so after Leonard comes back him and Sara go to this motorcycle shop and check out motorcycles because why not and bonus if you can make someone say they're a hot couple (I'm such a Camsten fan and since this was one of my favorite scenes and it would fit them I thought why not)

“This had better come in black,” Sara muttered as she studied the bright red motorcycle in front of them.

“Seconded,” Leonard nodded beside her.

“I mean, I like it,” Sara explained. “It’s got all of what we’re looking for. It’s in our price range.. But it’s too bright of a color.”

“Last thing I want is to be mistaken for the Flash on it.” Leonard quipped.

“Well, you can get it in black,” a voice said behind them.

Sara and Leonard turned around to see a young salesman smiling at them. He was walking over to the motorcycle they were in front of.

“You two have great taste,” he told them. “So, tell me, what brings a hot couple like yourselves here?”

Sara smirked over at Leonard at the use of the word ‘hot’ before looking back at the salesman. “We lost our old bikes, and, well, we probably needed an upgrade anyways.”

“Ah,” the man nodded. “How’d it happen?”

“Metahuman,” Leonard told him.

He left out that he and Sara were going after the metahuman to see how she was connected to a murder. She had acted in self defense to get away from them and melted their motorcycles together into a useless mess of metal, plastic, and rubber. The bikes had already been through much, but no repair work from Cisco could undo it this time.

“Shame,” the salesman clucked. “Sorry to hear that that happened to you guys.”

Sara shrugged. “I’m just glad we weren’t on them when it happened. Would have been...messy.”

“I’ll bet,” he agreed. “But anyways, I think we’ve got some models if you two want to take a test drive and see what you think.”

“Sounds perfect,” Sara smiled.

“Lead the way,” Leonard added.

The salesman nodded and began to lead them off. “It’s nice to see a couple looking for motorcycles. Most of the ones I know are on the hunt for a station wagon or a minivan.”

“Not us,” Sara shook her head. “But we aren’t most regular couples.”

Leonard smirked at her understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
